Devices such as monitors and televisions often have one or more internal speakers. The internal speakers are connected to an internal source of amplified sound and reproduce the amplified sound at a volume controlled by the television. Often, a television is connected to external speakers which are amplified to reproduce sound at locations other than attached to the television such as base sound at some place in the viewing area, higher quality amplifiers and speakers for main channel sound typically located in front of the viewer at the sides of the television and rear channel speakers typically placed behind the viewer.
In some television systems, audio outputs are connected to an external amplifier and the amplifier is connected to one or more external speakers. Alternately, when the sound comes from a source external to the television such as a disk player or a set-top-box, the audio signal is routed directly from the external source to the amplifier. In some systems, the speakers in the television are not used when external speakers are available.
In many external speaker scenarios, the sound is provided in multiple channels such as 5.1 (5 main speakers consisting of left-front, right-front, left-back, right-back, center; plus one base speaker). In such systems, the television is connected to either a stereo system, amplifier or amplified speakers. In some systems, an audio output such as composite audio (L&R) or TOSLINK is connected to an amplifier that amplifies the audio signal and delivers the amplified audio to one or more speakers. In some systems, the amplified speakers are connected to the television by a network, wired or wireless, and the audio signal is sent to the amplified speakers in digital format, and converted to analog, amplified and reproduced by the amplified speaker.
In many of these systems, each individual device, including the television, has independent volume controls. Often, devices such as amplified speakers and amplifiers or stereo systems (connected to speakers) have volume controls and/or remote controls that have the ability to control the volume of their devices. This makes it difficult for the viewer of the television to properly adjust the volume of these devices, especially trying to balance front/rear or side/side volume, since it is best to do so while seated in a position where the sound will be enjoyed.
What is needed is a system that controls the volume of several devices that are connected to a television.